


Hold Me Like A Pillow

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I know, I’m thinking too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like A Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble. This is my first time writing Stargate fanfiction so please let me know if you think I got the characters right or anything I can do to improve.
> 
> Title taken from _Only Girl in the World_ by Rihanna

Tank top scrunched under her breasts, hands on her stomach, Samantha Carter was thoroughly uncomfortable. All she wanted was sleep and between the life growing inside her stomach and the large 3:32 AM glaring at her from the clock, she knew it would elude her for the night. 

Jack was supposed to have been home that night, his mission ending earlier that afternoon and after his post mission check-up, briefing, and whatever else he needed to do on base, Sam expected him home no later than midnight. It was long past and her thoughts wouldn’t stop racing.

 _Maybe the mission didn’t go as planned and he’s hurt. Maybe no one thought to call me. What if he’s lying on P3X-205 dying?_ She rubbed her forehead, knowing if things had gone sour she would have been notified, Jack would have made sure of it. She received a small kick, the baby taking after it’s father. “I know, I know, I’m thinking too much.” Her voice was small in the empty room, the sheets crinkling as she rolled on her side just wishing he was there to hold her. 

The tears came a lot easier these days. Jack seemed disappointed she had gotten the crying hormones in her third trimester instead of the ones that made her want to jump him all the time as she had most of her second. She hid her face in the pillow, her body shaking slightly. It was silly, her being upset when she knew he had to be okay. But if he was why hadn’t he called to tell her he’d be late? 

She didn’t realize how long she’d been crying until she felt the bed dip, the weight of her husband climbing into bed. He didn’t comment on the tears, instead wrapping his arm around her rubbing her stomach gently. A soft groan fell from his lips as her elbow made contact with his side. 

“Carter!”

“Why didn’t you call?” Her voice watered down from tears. “I th-I thought…” She turned around, burying her face against his chest, a fresh wave of tears starting to fall.

He held her as tightly as he could, his hand rubbing soft circles against her back. “Danny tripped over some rocks and twisted his ankle. Ended up in the infirmary and then needed a ride home. I stayed for a few beers. The time got away from me Sam.” He confessed softly. “I would have had someone call you if something went wrong.” 

She nodded, her hands fisting tighter into his shirt. He pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. “We’re alright Sam.”

She knew one day that could change, but for that moment all three of them were safe and healthy. She couldn’t have asked for anything else.


End file.
